


May Saturday Come

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, chanyeol has powers, in which the day repeats itself, ksoo being the good wingman he is, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: The day restarts until Kyungsoo developed feelings for his best friend (Chanyeol's also affected by the loop and is hoping to get asked out by Yixing).





	May Saturday Come

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I become a different person each time I send in check-ins and submissions = messy writing but I hope this is still enjoyable until the end.
> 
> I was really excited to write this and immediately wrote until I got 3k words after the mods sent in the confirmation because this was an old idea of mine that I never planned on writing but it's all thanks to this fest that this is now alive!
> 
> PS. This is longer than I intended to write but also I wanted to write more. Which is why !!! Time management !! Is important !!! 
> 
> Thank you mods (♡˙︶˙♡)
> 
>  **notes:** there is another pairing involving kyungsoo in one of the days, it's only a little part, you'll see it when you read it! >also i'm sorry in advance if the format is a lil weird at half of this bc i typed both on phone and laptop<

   
Every single day, Kyungsoo would start his day with caffeine, whether it's from his shitty coffee machine, shitty water boiler, or going to the cafe across from his dorm if both didn't really work. Today, surprisingly, the boiler worked but Kyungsoo had to be out a little early so he just left the water boiling for his roommate to use for his coffee later. He quickly brushes his teeth and pulls on his clothes, doesn't notice his black scarf hanging at the back of the bathroom door's wall with Chanyeol's red one, completely forgotten as Kyungsoo almost trips on his way downstairs.  
  
He spots the tall figure waiting for him near the gate, Sehun's pouting at him and he automatically rolls his eyes. Kyungsoo had been summoned an hour before his class because Sehun wanted to talk to someone and he guesses it's about this boyfriend of his. He stuffs his frozen fingers deep in his jean pockets, curses the weather before crossing the road.  
  
Kyungsoo walks up to Sehun, stares, and after a few seconds the water works start. Sehun's bawling and hugging Kyungsoo, it must be a sight to see for the others, he just lets it happen and rubs his hands on his friend's back.  
  
“This boyfriend of yours seems to be a dick, Sehun.”  
  
“No, no.” Sehun sniffles, pulling back and wiping away his tears. “It's just me. I'm being petty.”  
  
“What is it this time?”  
  
“I'll tell you in the library, I have a few books to pick up.” his nose and eyes are still pink but he smiles nonetheless.  
  
“I swear if I don't meet your boyfriend anytime soon, I'll probably let my fist meet him first.”  
  
“You wouldn't— oh my god.”  
  
Kyungsoo's head whips towards to where Sehun's staring at with an open mouth, a car had hit a black cat, the driver didn't seem to care even if he went out to take a look. Kyungsoo looks away quickly before his eyes can focus on the bloodied cat, he steers them away from the scene when Sehun lets out a shuddery breath.  
  
What happened seemed to upset Sehun more because he didn't talk until Kyungsoo's got out his laptop and finished typing a whole paragraph, he leans on Kyungsoo's side and sighed heavily, he explained that he was feeling a bit needy last night and Baekhyun (the goddamn boyfriend) wasn't feeling particularly in the mood to cater to Sehun's whines. Baekhyun then didn't talk to Sehun the whole night, didn't cuddle with Sehun, so Sehun woke up early just to avoid Baekhyun.  
  
“Because clearly, he doesn't want me in his space.” Sehun proceeds to lie his cheek on his arm, “I feel bad for being petty.”  
  
“I think it's okay. You both need a little space, maybe he's just tired and it's just that you want some attention.” Kyungsoo pats his head, “He'll come around and you should apologize too.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't meet Baekhyun that day because Sehun had messaged him that Baekhyun apologized and was just drained from his part time job.  
  
He sits down next to Yixing in Literature, who's busy fiddling with a rubik's cube with his fingers, Kyungsoo watches him for a few seconds before Yixing gave up on it, “This is stupidly hard.”  
  
“It's easy once you get to know the tricks.” he shrugs, he has completed it at least 3 times his whole life.  
  
“I need someone to finish this for me.”  
  
“I can do it but—”  
  
“With no money involved.” Yixing chuckles.  
  
“Your loss.”  
  
Kyungsoo knows he'll end up doing it for free but not today, when the professor's already talking in front. Yixing starts to turn the cube again.  
  
  
  
Friday night means he'll be meeting Jongdae for their weekly hang out session. Jongdae and him have been friends since high school but they don't attend the same university and Jongdae lives a few bus stops away, Kyungsoo didn't expect to still be friends with him despite how busy they both are. Thus, Jongdae became his best friend and also the one who takes Kyungsoo out to relax once in a while.  
  
Kyungsoo waits at the bus stop, can't help but chuckle at Jongdae almost jumping off the bus when they lock eyes, “My favorite person!”  
  
He gets crushed in a tight hug and he hugs back to steal the warmth, “Lies.”  
  
“We've talked about this before.” Jongdae wags his finger in front of his face, “You're automatically my favorite since you're my best friend.”  
  
The way Jongdae says it in a sing-song manner makes Kyungsoo a bit embarrassed, he just jabs him on the shoulder, “Where are we going tonight?”  
  
“You choose.” Jongdae sits down next to him, “I'm up for anything.”  
  
“How about we just eat somewhere near? I haven't eaten the whole day.” As if on cue, Kyungsoo's stomach growls and Jongdae bursts out laughing.  
  
They ended up in a chicken shop, of course, fingers dyed with different flavors since they ordered everything. Promised each other to share one bottle of soju so they can go home safely, Kyungsoo talks to him about Sehun's problem earlier that day just to listen to Jongdae's opinion in case Sehun will have more problems like that in the future. Jongdae tells him about his roommate Junmyeon who had now disappeared to Hawaii as if he's not a graduating student, in the end, they sighed over the fact that they don't have money to burn like Junmyeon.  
  
“I'm too tired to go back.” Jongdae whines as they walk back to the bus stop, his arms looped around Kyungsoo's.  
  
“Your schedule forbids you, your highness.” Kyungsoo unsuccessfully nudges his side, “You obviously need Luhan to come back from being hospitalized... how is he?”  
  
Luhan is the part timer other than Jongdae but he caught a bad flu one night then proceeded to sprain his ankle, that was only a week ago, Jongdae was forced to take the morning shift every Saturday.  
  
“He's recovering well, might take another week though.”  
  
“Don't worry, you'll get your beauty sleep when Luhan comes back.”  
  
They huddle on the bench while waiting for the bus along with a few sleepy people, Jongdae drops his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder so the latter automatically slips his arm from Jongdae's hold and wraps it around his shoulders instead.  
  
“Good, warm.”  
  
Jongdae leaves Kyungsoo with a wet smack on his forehead and jumping away quickly from the swipe of Kyungsoo's fist, laughing until he's seated to wave at Kyungsoo.  
  
  
  
Back at the dorm, Chanyeol's sprawled on the floor with his laptop still running and papers strewn next to his head. Kyungsoo quietly made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower before prodding Chanyeol awake, the latter thankfully didn't dismiss him and made his way to his own bed after closing his laptop.  
  
“Let's go out for breakfast tomorrow.” Chanyeol says.  
  
“If you can even wake up early.”  
  
“Brunch then.”  
  
Kyungsoo sleepily remembers a few more deadlines coming next week and wonders if time can just stop for a whole day so he can do them all.  
  
—  
  
**I.**  
  
Kyungsoo wakes up a bit early since Chanyeol wanted to eat breakfast, he pokes his cheek a few times until Chanyeol groaned and turned away.  
  
“You said you wanted to get breakfast.”  
  
“Few minutes.”  
  
So he showers first then lounges on his bed to scroll through his messages, Sehun messaged him, _are u on ur way?_ , Kyungsoo shook his head. A major deja vu. He opens the message and almost replies when he scrolls up to see their past message, it's Friday. Kyungsoo's going to be late if he doesn't get his ass up right now.  
  
He almost dropped his phone when he scrambles to check the message.  
  
_im going to the library in a few mins_  
  
Kyungsoo ran even if his legs feel like they're burning but he immediately halted when he spots the dead black cat a few feet away from him and a very, very upset Sehun at the other end of the pedestrian lane. It felt like he's reliving a day he had already gone through. He still approaches Sehun carefully and lets the other cry on his shoulder.  
  
He stops to think about it in class, he had already listened to this lecture. Kyungsoo feels a bit nauseous, biting his fingernails and thinking about how something like this could be possible. Why would the world try to play a petty game on him?  
  
He arrives late to his Literature class and he only gets glanced at by the professor before he sits down next to Yixing, still trying to solve the rubik's cube. Kyungsoo is already out the door as soon as they're dismissed, taking deep breaths outside the building while trying to stay up because of his wobbly legs.  
  
Kyungsoo sat down on one of the benches instead of making his way to the bus stop, staring off into nothing until he gets a text from Jongdae.  
  
_where are uuuu i'm here now_  
  
He almost had to drag his feet on his way because ending the night would mean that he's going to redo this all over again. Or maybe not. Jongdae's looking at him worriedly when he arrives, “Bad day?”  
  
“It was alright.”  
  
“I'm going to turn it upside down since you're picking where we're going tonight.”  
  
Kyungsoo picks the chicken shop again, almost doesn't touch his food until Jongdae forcefully hand feeds him. He listens to Jongdae, again, talk about Junmyeon and acts like he hasn't heard it before. All of the things happening are making Kyungsoo's mind float somewhere, Jongdae doesn't seem to be bothered by it and just keeps him close like last time.  
  
He doesn't leave Kyungsoo with a wet kiss on the forehead, instead, Jongdae hugs him and tells him, “It's going to be fine, okay? You can always call me.”  
  
Kyungsoo hugs him back weakly and walks back to his dorm. He doesn't find Chanyeol on the floor nor anywhere in their room so he cries a little before going to sleep.  
  
—  
  
**IV.**  
  
Kyungsoo woke up an hour early before his alarm, staring at the ceiling and listening to Chanyeol's snores. He's scared to check the date but he knows he has to go through it.  
  
**Friday, 6:30AM**  
**_Alarm at 7:45AM_ **  
  
He dutifully pulls on some clothes, left the water boiling, and heads out to the cafe across the street. Kyungsoo orders a cappuccino, sitting at the back of the store and staring outside, he doesn't know how to break the loop. It's making him want to pull his hair out every second he sees the same things every time. Sehun crying, a black cat getting run over, the couple making out at the corner of the library, Yixing—  
  
Kyungsoo blinks, the black cat must be it. He may not be a superstitious person but this might be an answer, he's going to save it. He has to be out of Sehun's sight though so the latter wouldn't try to save him too.  
  
“Excuse me.” he looks up to see a familiar face, looking shocked before he beams. “Kyungsoo! Hey, it's me, Jongin, Sehun's friend.”  
  
“Oh, it's been a while, hasn't it?”  
  
“More than a year.” Jongin chuckles, “Can I sit with you?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
He remembers Jongin because Sehun have been his roommate for a year but Kyungsoo rarely joins them in their weekly parties because dancers seem to want to show off some of their dancing even in clubs. Kyungsoo had been there once when the two were too drunk to even function, he had grown a little crush on Jongin because of his giggly yet seductive self, he had been handsy on Kyungsoo when he straightened them up. Jongin had clearly remembered and apologized through paying for Kyungsoo's milk tea the next time they met.  
  
“I've never seen you here before.”  
  
“And you're definitely too early to be up, such a big difference when I remember you being sleepy always."  
  
Jongin flushes, “I've just gotten used to waking up early. My sleeping pattern is actually fucked up.”  
  
“How have you been?”  
  
Kyungsoo almost forgets about the cat because Jongin was talking his ear off and it's truly engaging, actually, threw Kyungsoo off. The small crush is still there and Jongin still looks at people with his soft eyes, then he just decided to stop Kyungsoo from running off before they parted ways.  
  
“Hey,” Jongin looks down at their feet. “Can we meet again?”  
  
“Of course.” _'maybe after I break this loop today'_ Kyungsoo thought, “You can message me anytime. You still have my number, right?”  
  
“Oh! But...”  
  
Kyungsoo waits patiently, smiling up at him until Jongin looks at him somehow intensely.  
  
“I want to hang out later. A date.”  
  
He tenses up, swallowing, “Oh.”  
  
“It's okay if you don't like me, you can tell me to back off.” Jongin looked away again.  
  
“N-No, it's okay. We can go later tonight.”  
  
It seemed natural for Kyungsoo to say yes immediately, he isn't overthinking as usual and he doesn’t feel like running away. Jongin's surprised but his mouth stretches into a grin, “Okay! I'll message you?”  
  
Kyungsoo ran as soon as he's out of sight, he can save that cat and maybe this date with Jongin tonight can result to a second date. He sees the cat lounging outside the building and carefully approaches it, he gets it attention with the small bread he bought from the shop. The cat warily sniffs the bread when Kyungsoo places it on the concrete, it eats diligently while Sehun watches him from across the street.  
  
He waves awkwardly when Sehun chuckles. It takes a few more minutes before the cat finishes eating, Kyungsoo gently carries it into his arms and the cat struggle but purrs, he scratches it's chin, watches the same yellow car drive past in front of him.  
  
“Good kitty. Stay alive for me.” Kyungsoo whispers before letting her jump out of his arms, not once looking back at him.  
  
“What was that? Never seen you being friendly with cats.” Sehun smiles at him, at least it did bring a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
After class, Kyungsoo texted Jongdae that he can't hang out that night and as if Jongdae has been watching over him, he teased about Kyungsoo going on a date. He dismisses it but doesn't say no and yet Jongdae wishes him luck, although tells him that he should wear something skimpy. Jongin also asked for his address since he insisted that they go together.  
  
Chanyeol greets him with a loud, “Kyungsoo!”  
  
“Hi, I'm not going to binge watch with you because I have to go out again.”  
  
“Not gonna ask that,” his roommate snorts, “You going on a date then? With Jongdae?”  
  
“No. Stop talking to me.” Kyungsoo tugs on Chanyeol's ear before going straight to the closet.  
  
He settled for some slacks where he can tuck in his shirt and a light jacket which made Chanyeol push him on his bed, demanding to find the clothes that would fit him nicely. Now, he's frowning at his reflection because he's wearing one of Chanyeol's bright and baggy shirts, tucked in his skinny jeans that he rarely uses and a cardigan.  
  
“I look like I'm going to pre-school, Yeol.”  
  
“Rather than going to play bingo with the oldies? Yeah, I did good.” Chanyeol snaps his fingers, “Oh and don't question the cardigan, I'm sure it'll help you later.”  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't ask because there's knocking on their door, he stares back at Chanyeol when he felt his heart leap up his throat, “I can't do this.”  
  
But then he's being pushed to the door and it's opening, _oh god—_ Jongin's beaming at him and it makes Kyungsoo flush under his appreciative eyes, “Hi, Soo. You look good.”  
  
  
  
Jongin led them to a restaurant where they ordered two servings of _bibimbap_ , one _bulgogi_ and _kimbap_ that they're going to share. While they wait, Kyungsoo mentioned the cat he petted earlier and gets another side of Jongin who loves animals, showing Kyungsoo the photo of his three dogs. Jongin teared up a little because of both happiness and sadness and Kyungsoo can't help but reach for his hand and squeeze it, “I hope you get to see them soon.”  
  
“God I really hope so, it's been a year.” Jongin huffs, “Sorry about that.”  
  
“No, it's... adorable.”  
  
“I think you're a masochist, hyung.” he pokes his tongue out while Kyungsoo slaps his arm playfully. “See?”  
  
Kyungsoo starts talking then when they were eating just to digest the food he swallows and Jongin listens, attentive, laughing a bit too hard sometimes when he finds something really funny about Kyungsoo's stories. They already reached to a level where Kyungsoo's feeding him the _kimbap_ and their legs tangled under the table.  
  
He suddenly thought about falling asleep that night when they exited the restaurant, he wishes that the cat is the answer because he enjoyed his time with Jongin. Losing that, knowing that Jongin wouldn't remember this, it's like a memory of Kyungsoo will be ripped away.  
  
“Are you cold?” Jongin's hand on his arm shakes him out of his thoughts.  
  
“Oh. No, it's...” the words die on his throat as Jongin slips out of his coat and drapes it over Kyungsoo's shoulders. “Thank you.”  
  
“I'm feeling toasty in my sweater so don't worry.”  
  
Somewhere along the way, their hands are clasped between them, Kyungsoo misses already this. Misses Jongin and it has been a long time since he dated someone. So he leans on Jongin's shoulder in the bus ride, eyes closing when he feels Jongin's nose on his hair. Like this, it felt as if the world is not playing with him but later on, it will be different.  
  
“I'll message you again? Second date?”  
  
Kyungsoo lowers his head, looking at their hands, he doesn't nod because it's simply making a promise he knows that will break.  
  
“Are you okay, hyung?”  
  
“I'm alright.” he smiles up at him, squeezing his hand. “I just have a lot in my mind but I had a great time.”  
  
Jongin looks at him for a few more moments before Kyungsoo feels a finger poking his cheek, “I wish you would smile genuinely right now.”  
  
And Kyungsoo definitely thinks his small smile is breaking so he reaches up and kisses Jongin instead, he doesn't get back down on his heels when Jongin keeps him close and kisses him back. The kiss was harsh the second time Kyungsoo leans in because Kyungsoo is truly fucking selfish but Jongin's slowing him down until their kisses are chaste pecks.  
  
Jongin's smiling and flushing when Kyungsoo turns to the dorm building. He hopes Jongin will find someone worthy his smiles.  
  
—  
  
**V.**  
  
Kyungsoo burrows his face back on his pillow after looking at the date glaring from his phone.  
  
It's still Friday and Jongin's coat is gone from the hook on back of the door.  
  
  
  
He doesn't bother going to class, messaging Sehun that he can come over after his own classes. Chanyeol weirdly pulls him into a long hug before he leaves, Kyungsoo didn’t bother squirming way and just hugs him back. Sehun dives into Kyungsoo's arms as soon as he opens the door, not crying but only pouting, it seems like he had thought about his problems while in class.  
  
Kyungsoo talks to Sehun while they cuddle until Baekhyun texts him, apologizes, promises to make it up that night. Sehun has a spring on his step when he pulled Kyungsoo out to get some air and buys him an ice cream cone just because he wanted to thank him. They're waiting for Baekhyun, finally, on a _tteokbokki_ stand near the campus when Kyungsoo decides to bring up what’s been on his mind the whole day.  
  
“Hey, how's Jongin by the way?”  
  
“He's still dancing his heart out in competitions. I sometimes join him but I know he can get a company's attention just by himself.” Sehun blows on his cup, “We should eat out together again, huh?”  
  
Kyungsoo spends more time thinking about how many more ways can this day go now that he's done dating Jongin, saved the cat, and now meeting Baekhyun after a long time. He feels Sehun perk up beside him but then pretend to not be that excited seeing Baekhyun turn a corner, Kyungsoo had already seen a picture of him, not unflattering even if he saw a picture of him sleeping as Sehun's lockscreen.  
  
“Sehunnie. Hi, Kyungsoo, right?”  
  
“Yeah, nice to finally meet you.” Kyungsoo forgoes shaking hands and crossed his arms, “I heard bad things.”  
  
Baekhyun winces then chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, “I've been told I have bad coping mechanisms.”  
  
“Really?” he raises an eyebrow just to see Baekhyun squirm more.  
  
“Hyung!” Sehun whines lowly, “Don't scare him away.”  
  
“I'm just joking. I'll leave you two alone now.” Kyungsoo sends one more pointed look at Baekhyun, “Byun Baekhyun. Keep Sehun happy or I won't hesitate to snap your neck.”  
  
He dodges Sehun's slap on his arm with a teasing smile, walking away while Sehun reassures Baekhyun that Kyungsoo won't do bad things. Maybe Kyungsoo will, since his day will restart again. He stops at a convenience store and stares at a peach gumdrop snack until he decided that beating someone up is too much.  
  
Kyungsoo stares into space while waiting for Jongdae to text him, listening to the clacks of Chanyeol's fingers on his laptop, “Hey.”  
  
“Yeah?” Chanyeol turns to look at him from his desk.  
  
“I need to tell you something.”  
  
He's been feeling frustrated because he couldn't tell anyone and it just hit him that Chanyeol will be someone who wouldn't think he's hit his head (aside from Sehun), Kyungsoo trusts him and it wouldn't matter if Chanyeol forgets after the day resets.  
  
“You sound too serious, Soo.” he chuckles then blinks at Kyungsoo’s sullen look, “Oh, okay. You can tell me.”  
  
So Kyungsoo lets his mouth loose and rants his heart away, even mentioning Jongin because what the fuck. It hurt him a lot. It seems like he's said enough when Chanyeol is just staring at him with wide eyes, Kyungsoo takes deep breaths then, “Thoughts?”  
  
“I... wow.” Chanyeol scratches his cheek, “I've been wondering why my days seemed to repeat every single day.”  
  
“What.”  
  
“Well, you see, I tried lighting up my classmates' apartment because he pissed me off so much a few days back and then it happened again. Not the apartment thing but the day repeating itself.”  
  
Kyungsoo is also confused. Did Chanyeol commit arson? Is he stuck in the same loop as him? But why?  
  
Chanyeol suddenly yells startling Kyungsoo, “Oh fuck! I accidentally told you my stupid powers.”  
  
“What powers?!” Kyungsoo shouts back, jumping up to his feet. “What are you saying?”  
  
“Fuck.” Chanyeol leans his head back, eyes screwed shut. “But why are you...? What happened?”  
  
“I just told you everything.”  
  
Kyungsoo sat back down on his bed and listens to Chanyeol begrudgingly explain that he actually didn't mean to burn down the building but his anger was a big trigger for his powers— _fucking_ fire powers. He made Chanyeol prove it and flinched when he conjured a small fire on the tip of his finger like a lighter.  
  
“You're a human flamethrower?”  
  
Chanyeol pouts, “Soo.”  
  
“So why is this happening?”  
  
“Dunno, maybe you pissed off someone.” his roommate jumps on his bed, taking him down to lie with him. “Or maybe you just have to do something to break this thing. It gets tiring for me too, seeing that asshole’s face every day.”  
  
“I hate you.” Kyungsoo huffs, turning away from him. “You didn't confide to me.”  
  
“I can't just plainly reveal what I am! And—oh, what, _are you crying?_ Oh no. I'm sorry!”  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't know why he's suddenly crying but Chanyeol's arms around him was not unwelcome. Maybe it's because he hasn't cried since last night or he was lonely and Chanyeol just had to be too late to reassure him that he's experiencing this weird thing too.  
  
He's calmed down when Jongdae's text came, Chanyeol looked over his shoulder, “Are you going?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Don't.” Chanyeol whines, too loud on Kyungsoo's ear. “You need rest, you can meet him tomorrow. Or again.”  
  
Kyungsoo has been clearly neglecting Jongdae for two nights but it's not like Saturday had come so he agrees, lying on his back so Chanyeol can get his arms off of him.  
  
“We should order take out tonight, my treat.” Chanyeol reaches for his phone on Kyungsoo's desk, “You know that even our money can't be deducted and will only be back to what we have since the morning.”  
  
“I want a lot of alcohol too.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
They ate and drank until Chanyeol couldn't even stand up to wash up, Kyungsoo ended up changing their tops and almost kicks Chanyeol because he kept on rubbing his face all over Kyungsoo's upper body and face like a cat. He's slurring all his words for Chanyeol to go back to his bed but couldn't do anything when Chanyeol puts his body halfway on top of him, already breathing evenly on Kyungsoo's neck.  
  
—

 **VII.**  
  
Yesterday, or the day after he dated Jongin, Chanyeol took him to the spa and splurged a lot just for Kyungsoo to feel better. Even if the money will go back up in Chanyeol's bank account, he still appreciates that Chanyeol went all the way for him. Now he feels a lot better, has shared more secrets with Chanyeol and now knowing that he has a crush on Yixing. He teaches Chanyeol how to finish a rubik’s cube without telling him the reason why.  
  
They laid out a plan for each person that Kyungsoo encountered that day, they both think that it has something to do with what Kyungsoo did or say. Chanyeol had to encourage Kyungsoo quite a few times to meet Sehun in different places other than the dorm and library. He's against it and feels guilty not wanting to hear Sehun rant about his boyfriend so he has to also find a way to throw in Baekhyun in the mix again.  
  
He's pretty much drained from talking with Sehun about Baekhyun's possible coping mechanism (which he did cheated off that one time he met the other) so Sehun decided to call over Baekhyun to properly meet Kyungsoo.  
  
When formal introductions were over and they had a few drinks, Kyungsoo has Baekhyun clinging on both him and Sehun. Sometimes even  mistaking Kyungsoo for Sehun so his kisses land on Kyungsoo's cheek that he can't even get mad at especially when Baekhyun's constantly slurring apologies. Kyungsoo is finally sold after he hears an almost sober Baekhyun rubbing a hand on Sehun's arm and promising to not snap at him again without valid reason.  
  
Chanyeol greets Kyungsoo with a hug when he came back, telling him that he smells like the food Chanyeol wanted to eat and that he's done a great job after Kyungsoo told him that the couple are doing okay on their own.  
  
He kind of wishes the day wouldn't reset again and that resolving his friends' problem was the answer.  
  
—  
  
**VIII.**  
  
After that tiring night of talking about relationships with Sehun, he needed a little breather so he chose to hangout with Jongdae for the day. He knows that Jongdae only has one afternoon class during Fridays so he went out to the mall by himself first. Kyungsoo is slowly recognizing people that he had seen yesterday, some he didn’t know he crossed many paths with and makes him wonder if there is only one path with Jongin. Alternate universes are something Kyungsoo had toyed with during writing some of his creative writing papers but he never thought that he’d be able to experience it, it may just be a taste but it’s something nonetheless.

He gets a worried text from Yixing asking where he is because class just started and Kyungsoo didn’t text him that he was not going to attend, he was surprised when Yixing told him that Chanyeol’s filling up for him and taking down his notes. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and just sent Chanyeol a _‘good luck’_ before weaving his way through the crowd of people, towards some expensive clothing store.

Kyungsoo decided to wait at the gate of Jongdae’s campus and texted him to hurry up after his class because Kyungsoo can’t feel his fingers even while scrolling through his phone. Just when Kyungsoo’s about to run to the computer shop a block away, he hears Jongdae calling his name and then feet scruffing on the ground. He braces himself for the impact of Jongdae’s hug but still stumbles forward, Kyungsoo swats his face away when he tries to exhale loudly on Kyungsoo’s ear.

“And what brings you here, my love?”

“No PDA in campus!” Kyungsoo flushes at the teasing grin of a long haired girl giving Jongdae the finger.

“You’re just jealous!” Jongdae pulls away from Kyungsoo and cups his hands in front of his mouth, “Someone date Kang Seulgi over there with the yellow sling bag!”

Seulgi pokes her tongue out and was quick to pull down her cap before scurrying away, Jongdae takes one of Kyungsoo’s hands and rubs it with his warm hands.

“Who was that?”

“Seulgi, she’s from my Bio class and she’s somewhat annoying.”

“And you’re fond of her.” Kyungsoo laughs when Jongdae makes a disgusted face, “Anyway, I want to go and hang out at your apartment.”

“Good thing my schedule every Friday is still open for you. Luhan still hasn’t come back but he assured us that he’ll be back soon.”

“Tell me when he gets back and I’ll go see him myself.”

“Just admit you love his coffee more than mine.” Jongdae drops Kyungsoo’s hand and narrowed his eyes at him.

Kyungsoo holds back a smile, pretending to think it over.

“I mean…”

“No more free coffee for you.”

Kyungsoo follows Jongdae as he walks away, laughing quietly whenever Jongdae would look behind his shoulder and pretend to be angry. He makes amends in Jongdae’s doorstep in case Jongdae won’t let him in, apologizing and promising to not ask Luhan for free coffee if its not Jongdae’s shift. Kyungsoo bee lined for the fridge while Jongdae went to his bedroom to change, he was disappointed at the contents of Jongdae’s fridge but he expected it to look like no one was living in the apartment.

He sees fish fillet on the freezer that was nearing the expiry date and other ingredients that have never been used but Kyungsoo was grateful for whoever gifted or lend it to Jongdae (probably Junmyeon). Kyungsoo busies himself on frying while Jongdae simply watches from the table while singing to the song he put on speaker after taking care of the cooking rice. Kyungsoo only smiled when Jongdae pulled out a bottle of soju and shook it in front of him. He accepts the shot that was offered to him but before he can take the shot, Jongdae snatches it back and gestures for him to tip his head a little.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Come on, I want you to feel pampered.”

“Cooking for you is not making me feel pampered.” Kyungsoo takes one piece and carefully places it on top of the plate with tissue.

“If I cooked then you would feel anxious so I’m doing you a favor.” Jongdae shakes the glass, “I’ll tip it as perfectly as I can.”

Kyungsoo sighs, letting Jongdae tip the glass for him but glaring when it slips from Jongdae’s grip momentarily. Jongdae cheers and took his own shot from the same glass, then helped with the plates and chopsticks.

“Sit down. I’ll get everything.”

Jongdae kept talking while Kyungsoo eats a lot because he hasn’t eaten since breakfast, he hears about Junmyeon again but beyond that was about Seulgi and Jongdae asking how is Sehun’s relationship going. Kyungsoo tells him a summarized version of what he keeps on saying since the first day and Sehun also got to reconcile with Baekhyun earlier which made Kyungsoo feel proud. It just means that those two know each other well and talk out problems even without Kyungsoo’s advice section with Sehun.

They settled on Jongdae’s bed instead of the couch to watch a movie in his laptop, Kyungsoo clicks on one of the movies in Jongdae’s watch list and only noticing the series they haven’t continued. He sighs and leans back on the pillow, mirroring Jongdae. They kept quiet the whole movie but ended up cuddling since Jongdae’s wearing a soft sweater that smells just like his laundry detergent, Kyungsoo could not resist that sweater and had worn it a couple of times. The only reason he hasn't stole it yet is because the sweater was a gift from Jongdae’s mom since he graduated from high school.

“Stop inhaling too deep, I haven’t washed this for two days now.” he squirms when he felt Jongdae squeeze his side.

“Still smells alright. You can probably wear it for another three days.”

At the end of the night, Kyungsoo’s wearing the sweater and hugging Jongdae goodbye. He wanted to stay over but Chanyeol suddenly is needing him to come home.

He was not surprised that Chanyeol’s figuring out Yixing and his likes, also keeping his attraction low though Kyungsoo predicts that Chanyeol is still looking at Yixing like he lifted the moon.

—

**IX.**

Kyungsoo spent yesterday being a third wheel-slash-wingman to Chanyeol, on the other side of Yixing while they’re wandering around the museum. Chanyeol somehow convinced Yixing to skip his classes because of the tickets he got for the museum, also failing to mention he bought tickets to a concert gig later that night. Though Kyungsoo’s sure Chanyeol’s figurative tail was wagging when Yixing beamed at him and hugged him after hearing about the gig.

He spent the morning jogging and cooking lunch afterwards, Chanyeol comes in later with Yixing who doesn’t seemed opposed to being dragged to their dorm. Even if the day kept resetting, Chanyeol’s enthusiasm didn’t falter and he seems to have gained more confidence being around Yixing. Kyungsoo just hopes Yixing is not oblivious to Chanyeol’s flirting though he sometimes gets Chanyeol flustered most of the time.

“I thought I was done with third wheeling but here you are.” Kyungsoo nudged Chanyeol while they were all sitting on the couch.

“Well I didn’t know what to do today and you’re going to Jongdae’s later.” Chanyeol pouts, giving Kyungsoo the bowl of popcorn. “You can salt it more if you want.” **  
  
**

Kyungsoo beelines for Jongdae’s room before the latter can utter a word, he places the plastics full of leftover food from lunch and snacks. It’s mostly for Jongdae but Kyungsoo knows his friend would force feed him some time later. Kyungsoo plops face first on the bed, grunting when Jongdae jumped on his back, he reaches behind him to smack some part of Jongdae.

“How dare you barge into my home and then slap me?” Jongdae pinches Kyungsoo’s nape, huffing.

“I bought you food to compensate for whatever I did.”

Jongdae happily hums but didn't move away from Kyungsoo, reaching below for a bag of chips then proceeds to eat while asking Kyungsoo how his week went. Kyungsoo rests his cheek on the bed sheet and complained about how long the week has been going, vaguely mentioning his repetitive days. It's making him annoyed each day and he just wishes to not wake up sometimes but Chanyeol always makes it a habit to wake Kyungsoo up before he goes out doing whatever.

"Sounds like you had a rough week." Kyungsoo would snort if he could because he's only had a hard day but Jongdae's weight is not letting Kyungsoo do anything but talk. "Good thing I bought _soju_ on my way back!"

"Did you get your weak _soju_? The peach flavor?"

"They're not weak just because they taste like juice." Jongdae sends a bunch of crumbs on Kyungsoo's shirt but they both just ignore it. "You also like them so you can't diss me."

"Go get the _soju_ then."

Kyungsoo carefully pats away the crumbs down to the wooden floor and to the side where they won't be stepped on. He can vacuum that later. Jongdae comes in with a bowl of rice and bottles of _soju_ , "I want to eat first, though you can start drinking."

They set up the laptop and played a lighthearted movie while Jongdae ate and Kyungsoo drank slowly, letting Jongdae feed him a few spoonful then he's back to eating snacks. By the end of the movie, Jongdae had cleaned up their space on the floor and laughing at Kyungsoo's half lidded eyes.

"Did you even sleep earlier or did the alcohol already hit you?"

"Tired, I ran this morning." he yawns, abandoning his shot glass after getting one shot of the peach flavored one. He already had a bottle finished so he should probably stop now, though it's getting his tongue a bit loose.

"You should go to sleep now then."

"No, I'll stay with you until you finish."

"Then, tell me what happened this week with you." Jongdae hums after a shot, "You look different from last week."

"It's been a rough day." Kyungsoo shook his head slowly before resting it on the edge of the bed.

He doesn't mention about the repetitive day and told Jongdae about alternate universes, as if he's been thinking and making a story in his head that could've happened if he did some choices differently that same day. Jongdae was nodding along and pipes in about deja vus, then they laughed about what if Jongdae didn't pass a final then he would be hanging off Junmyeon until he can pay him back.

"I think I'd take you years before you can pay him back." Kyungsoo chuckles, "You'll basically owe him a big one.".

"Oh, oh, but think. Other Jongdae could end up using his body to pay Junmyeon back." Jongdae cackles, hitting Kyungsoo's knee. "That's disgusting to me now though. I wouldn't because he's a brother to me and he has like, 3 boyfriends from different countries."

"You can see how other Jongdae would fall for him especially when Junmyeon has people wrapped around his finger."

They snickered a bit more, Kyungsoo forgot how tired he was and was glad Jongdae made some light jokes for them to laugh at, didn't look worried. He glances at the screen of the laptop showing underwater animals, he blanks out for a moment until Jongdae shuffled closer to him. Kyungsoo pats the top of Jongdae's head when he noses on Kyungsoo's neck, almost tickling him.

"You drunk?"

"Not really, I stopped drinking after I finished half of the bottle. You passed your sleepiness to me." Jongdae snuggled further and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's middle, "Can I sit on you?"

"Okay."

Kyungsoo knows Jongdae has been lulled to sleep by the narrator because his arms are slipping from his hold on Kyungsoo. He wants to clean up but that means carrying Jongdae to bed and he has always been a light sleeper, at rare times, sleeps through a thunderstorm. Kyungsoo just watches a few more episodes until it's been three hours and it's almost midnight, he sobered up but in need of something to drink.

"Jongdae." he whispers, squeezing his shoulder. "Wake up, you should go sleep on the bed."

Jongdae wakes by sitting up straight with his eyes still closed, "I can't see."

"Are you still drunk?" Kyungsoo giggles.

"No, I'll be blinded when I open my eyes." Jongdae goes back to his previous position, hugging Kyungsoo again. "Your legs might not be working now."

"Yeah. They're dead but that's okay, you'll bring them back to life soon."

After a few minutes Jongdae stretches his arms above his head then proceeds to massage Kyungsoo's legs, but more on pressing them down to get the blood flowing again. Kyungsoo groans while standing up because his toes are still missing but he helped Jongdae clean up, vacuuming while Jongdae brings everything to the kitchen. He showers quickly and steals his favorite sweater before Jongdae has the chance to take it.

They dry each others' hair off, Kyungsoo now yawning while Jongdae's bouncing on the bed a little. He tsks and tells him go stop, Jongdae pouts like a child but obeys so Kyungsoo tackles him into a hug which turned into cuddling.

"You sleepy now?" Jongdae asks from behind him, running his fingers on Kyungsoo's arm.

"A little." he yawns again, licking his lips afterwards. "I forgot to drink water."

"Knew it."

They sat back up while Kyungsoo took large gulps from the glass of water Jongdae had kept aside for him, simply leaning against the headboard. Kyungsoo's eyes slipped shut, slowly falling asleep but he was brought back by Jongdae who called his name. He forced himself to squint and listen because Jongdae's near whispering.

"Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo." he hums, nodding for him to go on. "You said something earlier about alternate universes right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if I kissed you in one of them?" Kyungsoo opened his eyes a little more to look at Jongdae but he was already looking away.

"Nothing would change, maybe. But whatever happens I'll still be your best friend."

"You're so soft and corny when you're sleepy." Kyungsoo just bumps their heads gently then his sleep induced mind made him kiss Jongdae's cheek, to prove it maybe, though Jongdae would do it to him sometimes.

He blinks when Jongdae faced him with this look Kyungsoo never saw before, then suddenly they're kissing but it was more of a gentle press of lips. Quick but Kyungsoo felt it, he opens his mouth but found nothing to say more so he just stares at Jongdae who's staring back. Kyungsoo mentally pats Jongdae on the back for not being closed off but he might be scared now since his eyes are wavering so Kyungsoo did what he felt like doing. Kissing back.

Kyungsoo leaves just a few chaste kisses while cupping Jongdae's cheek, he ended up accidentally smashing their nose a bit but that only elicits a giggle from Jongdae who tries to meet him halfway. He pulls away slightly to look at Jongdae's slightly flushed face and he also felt his cheeks heat up when Jongdae looks at him.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Almost one-ish, why?"

"Is this okay?"

"I mean, yeah. I should be the one asking you that." Jongdae laughs, poking Kyungsoo's cheek.

"This is more than okay, you have nice lips."

"You too."

—

**X.**

Kyungsoo lay there, staring at the ceiling and could still recall the tingling feeling of his lips after kissing Jongdae for what felt like hours. Though eventually the day had to restart and Chanyeol's now snoring madly on the other side, he probably went to the gym with Yixing then. He wonders what Chanyeol thinks about this because he's also in the loop as long as Kyungsoo doesn't figure out how to break it. Maybe somewhere deep inside Chanyeol he wants to know how Yixing would be reacting to him the next day and not just getting first date-y vibes over and over again.

Kyungsoo heaves a long sigh and decides to lay down beside Chanyeol (or on Chanyeol in his case of sleeping with his limbs sprawled). A few minutes later, Chanyeol's still half asleep but made some space for Kyungsoo, "Did you have fun yesterday?"

"Yeah but I wish it's Saturday."

"Just a little more, Soo." Chanyeol mumbles, tightening his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders. "Sorry I can't be of help."

"That's okay. Just don't burn something, you know I saw my socks burnt in the hamper before I went out last night."

"Sorry." Chanyeol whines, "I was getting too excited while I was folding clothes."

"Just tell me when you get the perfect reaction from Yixing and I promise to break the loop so you can finally go on more romantic dates with him."

Kyungsoo pinches Chanyeol's ear when he squeezes him too hard. He really hopes to get the day going.

**  
**

Today is not the day apparently. Kyungsoo's impulsive self told him to visit his parents and dogs so he did. His parents were surprised but welcomed him warmly as well as his dogs, jumping up and down but calmed when Kyungsoo carried them. He ate a lot, ran with the dogs, and caught up with his parents who coddle him.

He gets texts from all of his friends varying from worried to curious but he only answered Chanyeol.

_At my parents, went to see Meokmul and Huchu too._

Chanyeol sent crying emojis and begged for pictures since he also misses his dog Toben. Kyungsoo sent a lot of pictures before leaving the house at night to have a small walk at the other side, the pond that the town has is still clean but the bridge was off limits since it's too old. Even though it's too cold for a walk, he sat down on the bench and closed his eyes, listing to the sound of leaves being rustled by the wind.

His peace doesn't last long because his phone started ringing, Jongdae's calling. Kyungsoo didn't want to talk to anyone but he picked it up.

"Kyungsoo! You didn't answer my texts and Chanyeol told me you answered his."

"I was a bit busy."

"Eating homemade food? If yes then I guess I can't blame you." Jongdae laughs, making Kyungsoo smile. "You could've told me we weren't going to meet, I waited at the bus stop you know."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see my parents for a while." he couldn't help but sigh.

"Hey, it's okay. I know that feeling." Kyungsoo closes his eyes again, "Are you feeling better?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

They stayed on the phone until Kyungsoo finished showering and now lying on his bed, Jongdae's words were now slightly muffled because he's also on his bed but Kyungsoo heard him.

"Can I do anything to end our phone call in a light note? Seems like you haven't cheered up."

"I'll be fine." he yawns loudly, "I'll be okay tomorrow."

"Whatever you say."

Both of them are still on the line even if they're slowly falling asleep, Kyungsoo waits and snickers when Jongdae starts mumbling in his sleep.

—

The morning was a blur to Kyungsoo except Chanyeol told him that there was something weird about Yixing when Kyungsoo was gone. He said that Yixing was looking at Chanyeol more than usual, staring. Kyungsoo teased him because he fidgets while telling him what he observed, "Maybe he's realizing it now. You'll soon get asked out, I'm sure of it."

Kyungsoo mentioned kissing Jongdae and it sent Chanyeol throwing himself beside Kyungsoo, demanding for details and how it happened. Chanyeol's looking all smug and done at the same time after listening to Kyungsoo, and offered a small piece of his mind too.

"You should probably ask him if it's just a spur of the moment thing or something more."

"He won't remember anyway." Kyungsoo shrugs, "It's fine either way."

"So you're saying that you're not opposed to being Jongdae's boyfriend?"

"Why do you still sound surprised?"

"Because! This is _the start of something—_ "

"Don't, please. You know someone will start singing along if you continue that." he glares at Chanyeol who's snickering, "Also, Jongdae's not so bad considering we're best friends."

"Oh, Kyungsoo. Don't waste a shot on love."

"We love each other, platonically."

"Then why did he mention about kissing you in another life? Then I remember you said, you were the one who initiated the kiss. Sounds like true bros, huh."

"Shut up. I was also curious and he looked soft."

Chanyeol gives him another look that he dodges, maybe he's a little embarrassed for liking some ideas in his head but he just doesn't want to risk anything. He might end up regretting some choices but while the loop hasn't stopped, he has time. So maybe he will risk a little.

—

Kyungsoo greets Jongdae by pulling him in a hug and pressing their cheeks together almost painfully until Jongdae pushes him away, laughing but clutching his cheek.

"What was that for?!"

"Nothing. I missed you."

He blinks when Jongdae's expression softened, _oh_ , his face can do that.

"Missed you too, my baby."

Then it's time for Jongdae to squeeze the life out of Kyungsoo, breaking the weird trance he was in. He huffs, "'m not a baby."

"My grown ass baby."

"I hate you." he wiggles out of Jongdae's hold.

"You don't!"

Honestly, Kyungsoo doesn't know why he couldn't keep himself from going to Jongdae. He lost track of how many times the day has restarted and in one of them he caught a glimpse of Jongin with Sehun. Sehun also somehow never called him again but texted them each time that Baekhyun and him are okay. There's also this one time when he attended class with Yixing but Yixing was doodling on his notebook and Kyungsoo caught him spelling out Chanyeol's initials.

Those little things still surprises him and it might be something he'd done, Saturday might come sooner.

Kyungsoo yelps at the air blown into his ear by the one and only Jongdae who's looking all amused.

"What?"

"I was calling you but I guess you're too interested in the fucking that's going on."

Kyungsoo hasn't really paid attention, too consumed by his thoughts to see that the two protagonists really have this friends with benefits thing and can't keep their hands off each other. He doesn't know why he agreed to watch a romcom because he'd rather be watching anime if he was honest.

"Sorry, caught up with thinking." he uselessly flaps a hand, "What were you gonna say?"

Jongdae stares at him for a moment and Kyungsoo does the same, he just noticed that Jongdae might have been dragged by one of his friends to practice makeup on him because he has a reddish orange eyeshadow and faint blush. He looked sharper with the almost gone makeup but softer because of his expression, again.

Jongdae giggles out of nowhere and leaned on the backrest while Kyungsoo looks away and lets out a quiet but long shuddery breath he didn't know he was holding in. Any second more of staring and Kyungsoo would kiss him again. Well, as if they haven't done that a few more times after that sleepy night.

"Who put makeup on you?" he asks, settling his head a few inches away from Jongdae's.

"My classmates Seulgi and Yerim teamed up on me, said they felt the need to put makeup on me." Jongdae takes Kyungsoo's hand and plays with his fingers. "I got a lot of looks on the way home."

"Of course they would look at you because you're pretty."

"With only makeup on."

"Nah. You won't need makeup on since you're already attractive." saying that back then would've been normal but Kyungsoo's slightly shy about it now.

"Ah, so you find me very attractive now?" Jongdae sits up, a teasing smile already on his face. Kyungsoo looks the other way and hopes that his face isn't so flushed. "Stop hiding your face from me! I can clearly see you're embarrassed!"

"Shut up." the fingers that dig on his side made him laugh out loud, pushing away Jongdae and his hands but only left flopping on the couch.

"Tell me! Am I very attractive to you now?"

"Stop! Please!" Kyungsoo fists one hand on Jongdae's shirt and the other keeping one hand away from the other side, weak and still laughing.

Jongdae squeals when Kyungsoo stabbed a finger on his armpit, he fully recoils before Kyungsoo can do it again. Both of them now slightly sweaty from laughing and hiding their ticklish spots. Kyungsoo takes deep breaths while Jongdae continues to chuckle, then Kyungsoo thought Jongdae is really beautiful whatever he does. So he is very, very attractive right now and Kyungsoo wants to kiss him.

Though the thought makes his heart race more than usual even though he's trying to come down from the laughing. Kyungsoo sits up, making Jongdae lean back a bit. looking at him curiously. He hides his face from Jongdae again, throat suddenly dry. Oh no.

"Kyungsoo?"

He closes his eyes and takes another deep breath, hopes that this won't be the last time he can face Jongdae.

"Hey," Jongdae lifts up his head and cups both of his cheeks. "Everything okay?"

"Yes and no." Kyungsoo chuckles, pulling Jongdae's hands away from his cheeks and just simply holding them. "You probably don't remember this but I told you no matter what, nothing would change between us. We'll still be best friends or… And I don't know, I just. This is the worst day in the history of my life and I'm not sure about anything anymore."

Jongdae smiling wasn't was he expected to get but it makes him feel more embarrassed.

"What you said is all over the place." Kyungsoo groaned but Jongdae hushes him, "But you know everything is uncertain and it doesn't go the way we want it to. I always tell you to just live your life now, right? Smile a little and it'll make a small difference."

Kyungsoo chuckles, nodding. Jongdae loops his arms around his neck, "And I promised you through a pinky swear that I will always be your best friend."

They did it when they were both drunk and just graduated high school, lying next to each other and slurring their words. Kyungsoo could never forget the next day because Jongdae looked so proud that he's Kyungsoo's best friend like how a kid would find his first friend.

"My face itches."

"You should probably wash the makeup away."

"Okay, I'll be back." Kyungsoo stops Jongdae from standing up, hands not moving on Jongdae's thighs. "What?"

Then Kyungsoo pecks the corner of Jongdae's lips, they stared at each other for an awkward five seconds before Jongdae clears his throat and stood up slowly. Kyungsoo stuffs the rest of the fries on the table on his mouth and holds himself back from shouting. Instead of staying still, he messages Chanyeol.

i kissed jongdae again and it was awkward after what do i do

_what!!!!_

i'm in trouble

_ur not :3 why not kiss him again?_

well he might not like it anymore

_ok then either do that or ask him if the kiss was ok >///< _

im gonna die say bye to meokmul and huchu for me

_KYUNGSOO !!_

Kyungsoo lifts his head up from his phone at the tap on his shoulder, gulps at the proximity of his and Jongdae's face.

"I'm hungry." Jongdae pouts then tugs on his arm, "Cook for me."

Everything goes back to normal and Kyungsoo might just be overthinking it but Jongdae got clingier, plastered on Kyungsoo's back while he cooks a simple omelette and some sausages. Already finished before the rice is fully cooked so they sat on the chair but more like Kyungsoo sitting sideways on Jongdae's lap because Jongdae wouldn't let him go.

They ate quietly while listening to the last scenes of the movie they were supposed to be watching, laughing when there's something so absurd about the words the characters are saying to each other. Jongdae didn't let Kyungsoo leave the kitchen and made him wait for Jongdae to finish washing the dishes, then he latches himself on Kyungsoo again.

They went back to watching another movie, this time an action movie that Kyungsoo's already invested in. The silence between them only ended when the movie's almost finished, Jongdae stood up to stretch his limbs then flops back on the couch, over Kyungsoo's lap.

"So. Why did you… uh, do that?"

Kyungsoo was confused for a second then became nervous remembering the kiss.

"Sorry, it was impulsive. I didn't know what I was doing."

Jongdae laughs, sitting up.

"You call me attractive then kissed the corner of my mouth. I don't know what to think about that."

Kyungsoo hides his face behind his hands and it just made Jongdae laugh more, slapping Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"Just tell me that you have a crush on me since we were high schoolers and go."

"Pretty sure you were still self proclaimed straight then."

"Well college made me realize some things." Jongdae shrugs, still grinning. "So? You like me?"

Kyungsoo glares at him but knows he should come clean now, so he nods.

"Yeah, I like you."

That didn't seem like the answer Jongdae was expecting because he's suddenly all frozen, Kyungsoo wants to apologize again but something is stuck on his throat and he might just choke out something unintelligible. He makes a move to stand up but now it's Jongdae who grabs his hand and stops him, Kyungsoo bit his lip and sneaks a look at Jongdae's face. Taken aback at the shy smile that Jongdae is giving him, Kyungsoo drops on the couch.

"A little makeup is all it took?" Jongdae's back to sporting the teasing grin he had earlier.

"No, I—" Kyungsoo scoffs, "It was a lot more than that."

"Then what?"

"You were laughing earlier and I just realized it."

"That's lame." Jongdae pokes his tongue out but doesn't mean it because he's all fidgety. **  
  
**

Kyungsoo's waiting for Jongdae to finish brushing his teeth when a thought crossed his mind.

"Would you believe me if I said that I've kissed you a lot of times before?"

Jongdae shook his head, "I remember only one."

"One?" Kyungsoo perks up because Jongdae might remember one out of many times they kissed.

"I don't think you remember though, it was back when I went to your dorm while Chanyeol was gone." he pauses to check his teeth, "I bought soju and beef for you."

"I remember drinking with you. That was my first day in the dorm right?" Jongdae nods, pushing him out of the bathroom. "But we didn't…"

"We might remember all the drunken nights we had but you didn't remember that one no matter how much I hinted something happened."

Kyungsoo couldn't recall anything after drinking with Jongdae and playing UNO, "Why didn't you tell me directly?"

"Well we were newly best friends and I don't want you thinking I was advancing on you or something."

"I would never." he frowns but gasps when Jongdae throws himself on Kyungsoo's middle. "That hurt!"

"Sorry." Jongdae snickers, "Anyway, I grew a crush on you that early because you're very distracting. In a good way."

The way Jongdae trailed his eyes from Kyungsoo's lips and eyes then back down made Kyungsoo flush, despite their relaxed and weird position, it still affects him.

"What's this you've kissed me a lot of times before because if you kissed me? I would've definitely remembered it."

"Well there's this one time you offered me some of your peach _soju_ but I drank the original one. You pouted then kissed me." Kyungsoo tries to block that one loop where Jongdae was drunk enough to offer Kyungsoo to drink from his own mouth. Though now that he's thinking about it he has to push Jongdae away because they're too close.

"I definitely don't remember that but I'll have you finish a bottle by yourself soon." Jongdae yawns, lying down next to Kyungsoo. "I have some ideas how to make you drink."

 _Don't_ , Kyungsoo thinks before sighing and looking at the time. He seriously almost forgot. It's only past eleven but he's already tired and want to flop over Jongdae too.

"Okay. We're not drunk," Jongdae lifts a finger. "We've complimented each other and we told each other when we started to like each other."

Kyungsoo hums, turning to his side to face Jongdae who's side eyeing him.

"Come here then."

This kiss was different somehow, maybe because the feeling is mutual and now Kyungsoo doesn't want this to end. He pushes back the urge to sob, he might cry if he opens his eyes again. Kyungsoo chases Jongdae's lips when the other pulled away, he slowly opens his eyes and Jongdae's already staring back at him.

"It's okay. It'll be okay."

His lower lip quivered though Jongdae gave him a hard kiss, followed by a gentle brush of lips.

Whatever Jongdae meant, Kyungsoo hopes he's right.

—

The humming of someone made Kyungsoo stir, his back hurts and the sheets felt quite nice. He's ready to go back to sleep when something fell on the ground, he huffs, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Soo."

Kyungsoo frowns, Chanyeol's voice has become gentler. He shook his head, "Wake me up when it's Saturday."

"It is Saturday."

The words only register when Kyungsoo repeats the word _Saturday_ in his mind, he scrambles to get the blanket off his face, now wide awake. Jongdae's giving him an amused look, holding a mug with one hand and the other on Kyungsoo's leg.

"I'm. It's Saturday?"

"Yeah, it was our weekly get together yesterday. You know, Friday." Kyungsoo just blankly looks forward while Jongdae sips on his mug. "Here, I think you need coffee."

Kyungsoo accepts the mug and downs almost half of it, his tongue a little burnt and yet he's awake. He looks at Jongdae who's looking worried now, "Holy shit."

"You okay?"

"I think so."

He looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand, on the left side of the big numbers, there it says Saturday. Kyungsoo wants to call Chanyeol and tell him that it's done. But instead he carefully places the mug next to the clock and throws himself on Jongdae, kisses him like his life depended on it.

Kyungsoo didn't notice that he's crying until Jongdae wipes a few tears that escaped, he just smiles at Jongdae.

"There's a lot of things going on with you but I think can handle this every day."

He chuckles wetly, using his shirt to dry his eyes and cheeks.

"No, I'm just happy. Don't worry."

"Happy knowing that you're stuck with me now?"

"Duh." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes then hugs Jongdae tightly.

"I'd love to get hugged like this everytime we meet."

Kyungsoo's still in shock even after talking to Chanyeol, they're going to meet after their classes but Jongdae's important right now. Kyungsoo had wanted to shower after eating but Jongdae climbed on his lap and they've been making out for too long. He's now pinned on the counter with Jongdae's knee wedged between his thighs, Kyungsoo knows they should get going and he curses himself for not doing this earlier.

Jongdae's the first to pull away, laughing at Kyungsoo's disgruntled look.

"We'll continue this later. I'm going to be late for work and your class starts in less than an hour so we better get going."

They part with just a wave because Kyungsoo might not let Jongdae go if he kisses him again. **  
  
**

Chanyeol's running up to him and flapping his arms while Kyungsoo can only grin, the hug almost knocked Kyungsoo off his feet but Chanyeol pulled them back in.

"You did it! I'm so proud of you I might cry." And Chanyeol's already crying, his smile wobbly. "Yixing also asked me out yesterday after we finished the rubik's cube, I'm so happy."

Kyungsoo laughs and lets Chanyeol cry on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this and thank you for keeping me sane."

"Even if I feel like going insane with the loop, I'm glad I'm there with you."

"I wouldn't have done it without you, Yeol."

"Stop! I'm going to cry again."

And with a shared look, Chanyeol bursts out crying but Kyungsoo's there to hold him. **  
  
**

He got through his classes quickly, he might've been impatient to get out of the last one though because Jongdae has sent him a selca with a caption that says _'see you later ♡ :*'_. Luhan was behind the counter when Kyungsoo arrived, he didn't care about the customers and hugged Luhan over the counter. Though Luhan appreciates Kyungsoo's enthusiasm and worry, Jongdae's watching them closely behind the food display.

Jongdae kisses Kyungsoo in front of his coworkers before they went out, it earned them a cheer from Luhan and a grin from the others.

"Aren't you possessive?"

"You just haven't noticed, I've been this way since I started to like you." Jongdae kicks off his sneakers and Kyungsoo slaps his arm for being messy. "Now, where were we?"

Kyungsoo stumbles, following Jongdae to his room. He barks out a laugh when Jongdae jumped on his bed, not a single graceful thing that happens, especially with him getting tangled on his blanket and unmade bed. Kyungsoo helps him push the blankets to the foot of the bed and gets immediately pulled in by Jongdae who's all smiley that they can't kiss.

"This is where you say your vows to me." Kyungsoo laughs again, resting his head on Jongdae's shoulder. "I'm serious!"

"What do I say?"

"You know, loving me endlessly and other stuff."

Kyungsoo huffs but starts thinking, tries, because Jongdae's slowly popping the buttons of his shirt and it's absolutely distracting.

"Kim Jongdae," he perks up at this, abandoning the half open shirt. "I promise to be your best friend forever." Kyungsoo sits down on Jongdae's thighs.

"To forever accept your heavenly massages." Jongdae chuckled at this.

"To support you unconditionally." Kyungsoo unbuttons the rest of his shirt and slides them off his shoulders, biting his lip at the eyes roaming his body.

"To stop teasing." Jongdae adds in, pulling on the waistband of his jeans. "And to let me undress both of us now."

Kyungsoo couldn't help but grin and let Jongdae roll them over, "I'm not finished with my vows yet!"

"You'll be finished with it by saying my name with _please_ at the end. I'll for that bit."

He doesn't have any problem with that but he still finds it funny, giggling until Jongdae's shutting him up with a kiss. They don't stay like that for too long because Jongdae's joining in on grinning. Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Jongdae's hair, suddenly feeling a bit emotional.

Jongdae leans down to kiss him again and mumbles, "It's too early to say this but... I love you."

Kyungsoo hopes that his days will be filled like this, comforting after a long day. Cherish each day that passes and always look forward to the next day. **  
**


End file.
